Rocky
Rocky'' -''' sympatyczny i pomysłowy mieszaniec zajmujący się recyklingiem. Ze zużytych rzeczy potrafi stworzyć nowe. Jego pojazd to śmieciarka. Ma 6 ludzkich lat. Wygląd Rocky ma szarą sierść, białe łapki i krótki ogon. Jego oczy są brązowe a uszy są trójkątne. Wokół lewego oka Rocky ma szarą, okrągłą łatkę. Nosi pomarańczową obrożę z zielonym znaczkiem recyklingu, który służy też jako komunikator. Jego najlepszym przyjacielem jest Zuma. Rocky boi się wody,chociaż w odcinku Psie Strojnie gdy Katie nie miała psa na pokaz, Rocky przełamał strach i wykąpał się. Zdobył pierwsze miejsce i odznakę. Tak naprawdę lubiłby wodę, gdyby nie była mokra. Ubiór Rocky nosi zieloną kamizelkę z zielonym plecakiem, w którym znajduje się jego sprzęt: chwytak, śrubokręt, klej itd. Osobowość Rocky jest sympatycznym, inteligentnym, zabawnym i uroczym szczeniaczkiem. Jak każdy pies Rocky uwielbia się bawić. Najczęściej bawi się z swoim najlepszym przyjacielem Zumą. Relacje Zuma - jego najlepszy przyjaciel uwielbiają się ze sobą bawić Chase - '' ''Przyjaźnią się Marshall - Jego drugi najlepszy przyjaciel. Rubble - Czasem bawią się ze sobą Skye - jego przyjaciółka . Często się bawią ze sobą. Bardzo ją lubi . Katie - Zawsze chętnie mu pomoże. W odcinku "Przygody z wodą" Rocky cieszy się, że Ryder go wezwał, ponieważ musiał wziąć kąpiel. Poza tym lubi ją. Everest - '' ''lubią się. Tracker - lubią się Sweetie - Nie lubi jej . Pojazd W swojej ciężarówce Rocky ma dużo różnych rzeczy zdatnych do recyklingu. Ciężarówka jest koloru zielonego z pomarańczowymi podnośnikami. Z przodu znajduje się kabina dla kierowcy, z tyłu pomieszczenie na rzeczy. Maksymalna prędkość -180 km/h. Cytaty ,, Nie wyrzucaj, wykorzystaj" '' ,, Zielone znaczy jedź" '' ,, Woda jest mokra, a ja tak lubię być suchy!" '' ,, Dlaczego każdy chce mnie dzisiaj zamoczyć?!" '' (w odcinku '''''Przygody z wodą'') ,, Rocky na ratunek ! " ,, Zielone znaczy jedź jedź jedź ! " ( Psia Misja : Królewska Korona) Ciekawostki 1.W wersji angielskiej za Rocky 'ego głos podkłada Stuart Ralston, w polskiej Katarzyna Owczarz. 2.Wygląd Rocky 'ego jest wzorowany na Chapsie z Zakochanego Kundla 2. 3.Prawdopodobnie Rocky lubi drapanie po brzuszku. 4.Dba o środowisko. Jak widać, kocha naturę i zapobiega jej niszczeniu. Was też , Drodzy Użytkownicy, zachęcam do dbania o środowisko! 5.Boi się wody ! Lecz w odc ,, Sea Patrol Pups save the baby octopus " chwilo przełamał strach przed wodą. 6.W odc ,, Pieski i statek widmo " Rocky , przebrał się za wikinga . Zabawka Pol pl Peeeojazd-do-recyklingu-i-Piesek-Rocky-Psi-Patrol-3888 1.jpg|Zabawka Rocki'ego ze śmieciarką 184aa172239555bb4248a227c.jpg|Maskotka Rocky'ego i reszta piesków rocky toy.jpg prod_1723554312.jpg|Seria Snowboardowa raczej niedostępna w Polsce 81i7MY1g-OL. SY355 .jpg|Ryczerz Rocky dostępny w Polsce Full6.jpg|Sportowiec Rocky niedostepny w Polsce 21494646 Alt11.jpg|Metaliczny Rocky PAW Patrol Mission PAW Rocky 2.jpg Prod 2180013412.jpg 41i9pV1KdOL.jpg Pup fu rocky.jpg Cowboy rocky.jpg Deluxefigures.jpg Spin-Master---PAW-Patrol---Sea-Patrol-Vehicles.jpg 52129019 Alt01.jpg Galeria Rocky'ego PAW Patrol 6.jpg C3eq4n73vm7md8xwevsdq6xfg115imm3.jpg 4bb8e2cbd7d31978503cca96652ded40.jpg Mqdefault.jpg|Rubble drzemie na Rocky'm i Marshall'u :P 0 (1).jpg Marshall and Rocky.jpg 640px-Vlcsnap-2014-05-15-22h56m41s234.png Vlcsnap-2014-06-08-10h54m07s12.png Screen Shot 2014-11-06 at 10.59.19 PM.png I don't really go to dentist.jpg|Chase: A-A-Ale ja nie chcę iść do dentysty... Pup-Fu!27(Pups Ready to Perform).PNG Pup-Fu!9(Kung-Fu Ready for Action).PNG Vlcsnap-2014-06-08-10h54m07s12.png Screen Shot 2014-11-06 at 10.59.19 PM.png Pup-Fu!32(Rocky Routine).PNG Mer(Other)5.PNG Mer(Other)35.PNG|Rocky i psyrenka (ang.Mer-Pup) Pup-Fu!27(Pups Ready to Perform).PNG Pup-Fu!9(Kung-Fu Ready for Action).PNG Mer(Other)11.PNG Mer(Other)46.PNG Bsk27.png Paw-patrol-season-2-episode-7-now-tv.jpg Snapshot 17 (5-15-2014 5-05 AM).png Marshall the last one at the elevator.jpg PAW.Patrol.S02E02.Pups.Save.the.Penguins.-.Pups.Save.a.Dolphin.Pup.720p.WEBRip.x264.AAC.mp4 000163363.jpg Pp1957.png Psah18.png PawPatrol Vol 3 EP02 screens.jpg Pups Save Christ mas.PNG Gfeurgttftcf.PNG 224-pups-save-a-pizza-full-16x9.jpg Pp3008.png Pp1961.png Awwwwwwwwwwww.PNG PAW Patrol Rocky Recycling Bin.png 7727042b1eb4fcc1cbc55955fe1dd1e5.png Pp1849.png PAW Patrol Rocky Nick Asia.png Pp1246.png That Should not Count as a Goal.png Pp1250.png 1459809 619907738122721 4976586897868745848 n.png 12112283 849317135181779 818374599985451457 n.jpg|Cała drużyna z Rocky'm i Everest PAW_Patrol_Rocky_Running.png Cat Rocky.png|Tutaj Rocky jako Snowboarding_Rocky.png|Rocky na snowboardzie PAW_Patrol_Rocky_Pups_Save_Apollo.jpg Royally Spooked 51.jpg Royally Spooked 02.jpg PAW Patrol 322 Scene 20.png|Rocky i Tracker Quest_for_the_Crown_53.jpg Pp3065.png|Rocky i Skye PAW_Patrol_Air_Pups_Rocky.png Wild Ride 25.jpg PAW_Patrol_315_Scene_5.png Chxe11.png RxS.jpg W4s1u.png PAW Patrol 322 Scene 17.png Quest_for_the_Crown_113.jpg PSASD14.PNG PSASD15.PNG -.png Ghost_Cabin_(Skye_and_Rocky).png Royal Throne 27.jpg Royal Throne 26.jpg Royal Throne 102.jpg Royal Throne 107.jpg Royal Throne 78.jpg Royal Throne 21.jpg Royal Throne 114.jpg Royal_Throne_34.jpg Royal_Throne_35.jpg Royal_Throne_36.jpg TrxS.jpg Images (6).jpgyyu Baby Octopus 38.jpg Sleepwalking Bear 36.jpg Sleepwalking Bear 30.jpg Sleepwalking Bear 28.jpg Sleepwalking Bear 26.jpg Sleepwalking Bear 18.jpg Sleepwalking Bear 17.jpg Sleepwalking Bear 13.jpg Dude Ranch Danny 24.jpg Dude Ranch Danny 23.jpg Dude Ranch Danny 17.jpg Dude Ranch Danny 7.jpg Baby Octopus 6.jpg Baby Octopus 27.jpg Baby_Octopus_7.jpg Baby_Octopus_13.jpg Baby_Octopus_14.jpg Baby_Octopus_15.jpg Baby_Octopus_16.jpg Baby_Octopus_45.jpg Pirate Pups 25.jpg|Rocky i Chase jako piraci . SPOT_pawpatrol-512f9518e4.jpg|Pieski i Tracker jako piraci 12445.png Puplantis 68.jpg Puplantis 35.jpg Puplantis 28.jpg Rocky's_Pup_Tag.png|Odznaka Rocky 'ego Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Pieski Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Zatoki Przygód